


Just life

by Idesire



Category: The song of Ice and Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idesire/pseuds/Idesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn Stark, awakening one morning, found herself with Tywin Lannister in one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and English isn't my native tongue. I'll appreciate your comments and your help with language.

Catelyn stood in front of an enormous and impregnable building, which towered proudly over her. Two guards in gold and red were opening massive oak doors with great efforts. Cat walked in spacious place, filled with people. They were whispering and gazing her with fear and interest. 

The Great Sept of Baelor was decorated with banners with lions and trouts. Everything was rather light blue or crimson. The sept was solemn and magnificent, but the best decoration stood at the end of the aisle in deep-purple doublet, black leather boots the same color as breeches carefully tucked in. Short beard, grey-golden hair, deep and cold gaze of pale-green eyes, in a word, it was Tywin Lannister.. Wait, what?! Tywin Lannister?!

Cat began to realize what was happening and slightly wondering what she was doing there. Who are these people? Why is their clothes is so strange... suddenly somebody grubbed her by the wrist and led down the aisle. At first Catelyn wanted to run away. Angered, she turned her head to look on the bastard, only to see Jaime Lannister, walking arm in arm with her with his usual bright smile. As always, it was difficult to say whether his smile was fake or genuinely happy?

Cat didn't know what she was doing, but then she felt a strange appreciation and awe? Lost in her thoughts, Catelyn didn't notice how she was led to the altar, and the grip on her arm weakened for a moment, but then was replaced by another, more powerful and possessive. She looked to the right and saw Tywin who was standing side by side with her, his usual coldness softened a bit, there were golden flakes sparkling in his eyes, expressing something more like concern and admiration.

She never thought that those forever barred icy eyes were able to express something like this. Cat didn't know what to do, what to say, but looking into this softened corners of his eyes, she felt a surge of satisfaction and tranquillity, and a warm wave washed over her tensed body. They spoke some words, the Septon standing on a special platform declared something solemnly , but Catelyn's brain agreed only to turn on at words: "He is mine and I am his", followed tying of hands, and then the warm and rough lips touched her own. It only turned off her completely awakened brain, and especially the feeling of his tongue inside that was dancing with her own, tracing the teeth, and she could not resist this strong pressure. And unbeknownst even to herself, Cat leaned forward and wrapped his neck with her delicate hands, pulling statuesque body of Tywin Lannister closer to her. They didn't care what people say, they enjoyed this moment: proud trout and strong lion.

The rest Catelyn didn't noticed. She only remembered their way from the Sept, the open courtyard of the castle, plenty of tables, a variety of dishes and drinks, their places with Tywin, an endless line of lords and ladies, congratulating them on the day of the wedding, they called them My King and My Queen that she really liked. But then the music began, and Tywin stood up from the table, stretching out his hand, offering their first dance. Cat with undisguised pleasure followed her, now, husband on the platform, where he tightly wrapped her waist with his steel embrace, while his other hand gently twined with her fingers. The woman put her hand on the broad shoulder of her husband, and they swirled in a delightful dance, catching the intrigued eyes of the guests. Cat melted in the arms of a strong men, she was ready to spin with him forever, but all good things come to an end... of course, to give way to the best.

After a few hours of festivities the King and his Queen retired to the marriage bed.

Catelyn had never ran so quickly in her life - they made a long way to the Royal chambers for a few minutes. When the door was closed, and the couple finally was left alone, Cat turned her back to her husband and proceeded to the window from which opened a beautiful view of the Royal Harbour and its surroundings. She felt his hot breath on her neck and a gentle, almost purring sound of her name: "Cat...". Catelyn turned to see green eyes with bright gold sparks, and there was no trace of the former feigned coldness and detachment, only lust, passion and overwhelming desire to possess her.

The woman began to slowly unbutton plated rivets of the doublet, hearing the approving sigh from his side, and Tywin started with her hair and beautiful blue dress with a silver plume. When they both stood fully naked, Cat couldn't stop looking at the body of her husband: lean, with strong sinewy hands and muscles, the wide chest and shoulders, flat stomach, and oh my goodness, a huge cock, she didn't know another words to describe his manhood. 

In him everything was as perfect as in herself: slender waist, firm breasts and buttocks, not a single gram of excess fat, and yes, they looked lovely together. After admiring each other for plenty of time, Tywin greedily took possession of her lips, as if to indicate that from now on, Catelyn was just for him. He continued to leave a bright marks on her neck and shoulders, but Cat also did not remain in debt to him. She kissed his neck and collarbone, occasionally biting him playfully, which got great approval which was showed in increasing amount of strong embrace and hot kisses.

Not trying to restrain himself, Tywin picked up the delicate woman in his arms and carried her on their huge king size bed with a scarlet canopy. There he studied every inch of her body with his lips and tongue, not wanting to leave any, even the most tiny place on her body not explored by him.

While Tywin enjoyed the body of his wife, Cat boldly and not timidly ran her hands over his chest, falling down, getting closer to his embarked member. At first she just ran her hand across a considerable length, and then bowed her head, clasping her lips, and heard an undisguised groan of pure male pleasure, which made her involuntarily smile.

Cat enjoyed it, caressing his cock with her lips and mouth, but then she was abruptly lifted by the waist and laid on the bed.

Tywin longed for the payment, fully proving famous words of his family: " A Lannister always pays his debts".

He roughly parted her legs, and Catelyn felt, as he penetrated into her wet womb, kissing and teasing the clit, his tongue tracing the delicate folds of her skin. He gently pushed his long slim fingers touching inside a few sensitive points. And after a few seconds Catelyn came with a hoarse moan that escaped her lips, she clutched frantically damp sheets. Tywin with a slight smirk pulled out his fingers, covered in a viscous pearl white fluid, and wiped them on the fabric.

Unable to bear such pressure, he knelt down and entered Catelyn, pushing his hands into the bed. He entered her slowly, savoring every moment spent in his woman, and his thrusts were fast and strong; he tried to push inside of her as deeply as possible, and they both enjoyed the sensation .

Cat, once again feeling him in herself, wrapped her long legs around Tywin's firm torso and held his muscular shoulders, and after a few strokes when the Lannister's rhythm sped up and turned into a crazy, she sweetly moaned, her sharp fingernails leaving scratches on his back and shoulders. Tywin felt tight and hot cunt of his wife, and his befuddled mind realized that they were both on the verge of their peak, which made his thrusts more ragged and impatient. Catelyn cried out Tywin' s name and bent under him, coming the second time. Tywin didn't make her to wait him for long and loudly pronounced her name, crushing on the other side of the bed.

At this discouraging moment Cat woke up.

The first thing she saw, opening her eyes, were her fingers twined with someone's else, Cat looked under the blanket and saw that she was completely naked, she realized that she remembered absolutely nothing except her dream. The hand of the stranger gripped her waist, pressing her to the heat of the other body, in Cat's lower back and upper buttocks was pressed something strange, big and very solid.

Feeling a little bit braver, Cat slowly turned to see the face of the mysterious stranger, and could not hold back a yell when she saw that beside her, holding her close to his chest, was sleeping Tywin Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

Tywin woke up with a terrible headache, but at the same time it was so delighted and calm inside of his heart. He hadn't had this feeling long ago, since the death of Joanna. His front was warmed by something very hot, he felt the faint scent of lavender. He lowered his head and saw a mop of red hair spread all over the pillow. His hand was tightly pressing a female small body to his chest, the green of his eyes met with the blue across him, and only after that Tywin realized that he woke up with Catelyn Stark. 

They stared at each other: he with surprise and incomprehension, she... she was just surprised. In the eyes of each other, both frantically tried to find answers to their questions, but they didn't see even a tiny hint. 

Only after a few moments of staring, seemed to them an eternity, Tywin finally realized that he was still holding Catelyn tightly to his chest, and she didn't object. 

Then he slowly started to pull away, but Cat, too, suddenly rousing herself from deep thought, twitched to the other side. 

After they had separated, Tywin had some time to look around the room. To put it mildly, it was the room after the strongest earthquake: all the paintings lying on the floor, here and there lay torn things, some piece of clothes looking more like a piece of underwear was hanging on the chandelier, but the most unusual discovery of Tywin was a door, which stood next to the wall. Lannister immediately realized that his servants already came, because in their mental and physical condition, the door could have been knocked, but couldn't have been put near the entrance. 

While Tywin was thinking about the damage, Cat desperately tried to remember how she got in his house and, more importantly, in his bed, but could not remember anything as alcohol in her body stopped all possible ideas. The woman tried to pick up piece by piece the fragments of memory, but all she managed to recover was her children coaxing her to go to a bar and enjoy herself, seems, along with Mage. "Damn, Mage. I have to find out if she knows something or not. Gods, if only she knew nothing", desperately flashed in the head of a woman. 

With this unpleasant thought Catelyn jumped out of bed and soon regretted it.

She immediately felt a severe migraine and nausea, the amount of alcohol that she had drunk at once fell on the woman and started to squeeze her troubled head. Catelyn decided to go to the bathroom, but when she made the first move, she collapsed back onto the bed. It had never happened with Cat before! Never! Even with Ned! It was the first time in her life she could not walk because she was, as it said, thoroughly fucked. The woman immersed in panic for minute until she heard some movement behind her, and deep voice said:

\- Need some help? - Tywin asked hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Broke myself and fixed up himself?" - poisonously swept inside Cat, but then she thought Tywin might really wanted to help her. Mentally grinning, Catelyn quickly dismissed the absurd thought. 

\- No, thanks, I'm OK, - replied Cat, and waddling went into the bath, firmly closing the door behind her.

Tywin decided not to waste time and went to the guest bedroom. Passing through the house, he decided that Catelyn's clothes was too torn to wear, and it would be suitable to buy her new clothes. " Although, why should I buy her something?" - he thought possessively, regretting the lost money. "But on the other hand, I've ripped her clothes, and a Lannister always pay his debts",- flashed in the mind of man, when he opened the door. The headache was still yelling, Tywin could not remember what happened yesterday, but one thing he knew for sure: passionate sex took place all over his house! 

Catelyn came out of the bath, picturing an awkward conversation with Tywin, but found only several large bags from expensive shops, her phone, purse and keys. She hadn't expected such generosity from the main Lannister, assuming he's gonna fuck her out the door immediately after a shower, but in one of the packages was a note, which said: "Breakfast is downstairs. My driver will take you back". 

The note sounded somewhat cold and detached, but what she could expect from Tywin Lannister? Warm embrace? Lovely conversation over a cup of strong coffee? Thinking about it Cat grinned; he left her breakfast, offered a driver, bought new clothes, it was beyond all her hopes . 

The woman went downstairs where a driver was already waiting for her, opening the door. They were silent all the way, Catelyn hadn't noticed, as they drove to her house. She didn't even try to wonder how the driver knew her address - he was the slave of Tywin Lannister, who knew everything. 

Cat, politely thanking the man, got out of the car and tried to come up with some truthful excuses, walking down the path leading across the alley to the door of her house. Just opening the door, she saw all her children, nervously awaiting her arrival. As soon as the woman went to the kitchen to illuminate her presence, she was met by five pairs of eyes, burning with anxiety. Seeing his mother, Robb sighed, feeling relieved. 

\- Mom, we couldn't phone to you, where have you been, we were worried.

\- I... I had urgent business in the company, and I had to go to the office, and the phone switched off.... Oh, guys, forgive me, you know, I had to warn you, but with this annual meeting there is too much work to do, I got distracted and forgot, - at these words all her children at once jumped out of their seats and rushed to hug their beloved mother. 

\- My little, my dear, - affectionately said Cat, patting each on the head. 

They all so loved and worried about her, and she remembered about those crumbs, just driving up to the house. Catelyn felt guilty for it, but embraces of all her five children quickly erased this nervous feeling. 

After breakfast, Robb, Sansa and Arya went to college. They lived alone but came for the weekend to babysit younger brothers while Cat supposed to have wonderful evening in the bar under the watchful eye of Mage. Bran and Rickon went to school, and Catelyn finally went to work. 

It was a typical morning in their house, although they lacked one person - Ned.

Catelyn sighed bitterly. Even five years after his death, she greatly missed him and every week came to the cemetery to spend an extra hour with her beloved husband. 

===========

Catelyn walked into the office of the Starks, as usual nice, but imperiously smiling to the staff. Reaching her office, she wasn't surprised to see Mage already sitting there, impatiently squirming on the chair. 

\- Well, what?

\- What " what"? - a hint of surprise slipped into Catelyn's voice. 

\- Cat, don't be so daft, I saw everything - the employee put her elbows on the polished table, propping up her head and apparently ready to listen to exciting story about yesterday's adventures of her friend. - Come on tell me how you spent yesterday evening and night... and if you were lucky, the morning.

Awareness of Mage was frightening, in Cat's head swept a panicked thought:" Does she know everything? How am I going to get out? Damn!" - but then she began to reassure herself, trying to gather her thoughts, -no, this can't be. Mage herself can fuck anyone, she hardly saw with whom I was leaving, so... need to think of something, okay, a white lie, a white lie".

Catelyn hated to lie and always despised such people, so the main rule in her family was: "Better a bitter truth than a sweet lie."

But she couldn't tell her what had happened last night, she simply couldn't. What about her famous "Family, duty, honor"? Well, it was lie in the name of honor and family. Yeah, great reason, she had only to create an explanation. 

\- I went to the office, don't you remember? - surprised, interested tone, yes, Cat was an excellent liar, though she would never admit it. 

\- Well, to be honest, no. I've drunk too much and went with one handsome guy. Before leaving I tried to find you, but as you can see, unsuccessfully. 

\- Mage, these handsome guys for one night will lead you to the grave- a wave of relief spread over the woman's body. "She knows nothing!"- spun the joyous thought in her head. 

\- And you will be lead to the grave by your work, - she snorted. - Even at the bar you can't relax. 

\- You know, I had to prepare for the annual meeting of the heads of corporations.I'm not a workaholic. I know how to control myself and I know when I should stop.

\- Yes, you're still far beyond Tywin Lannister. 

\- Why you remembered him? - and again sticky panic, which cools the inside. 

\- Well you said a workaholic, and I have, you know, association. And what is wrong with him? - the employee's eyes narrowed greedily, clinging to carelessly spoken words better than a drowning man at a straw.

Another wave of relief.

\- No, nothing... - said Catelyn, shaking her head- Okay, Mage, have you prepared a report?

\- Yes, boss, after lunch it'll be on your table. 

\- Great. And don't call me that anymore. Good-bye, ' said Catelyn, sitting down at the table and putting on glasses, in black rim. 

\- Prior to the meeting. - dropped Mage, closing the office door.

=================

Tywin, in turn, walked into the office Casterly industries, ignoring the sickly-helpful and at the same time frightened smiles and greetings of the staff. He went into his office and sat behind a huge desk, intending not to deal with uninvited guests, but after a few minutes somebody knocked.

"Come in," he said rudely and abruptly. 

\- Ahh, father, glad to see you in good mood! - Jaime almost flew into the office with his usual smile. - How are you feeling? - he added casually . 

\- You can't wait until it will be bad? - Tywin teased his son , unconfigured in his good mood. 

\- No, of course not, you know how we all love you, especially me. 

\- What do you want? - sharply cut him the Main Lannister. 

\- Nothing special, just wanted to see how you're doing. How was your evening? - continued to pry Jaime.

\- What is the matter of it? - Tywin's ire became more obvious. 

\- Nothing-nothing, I'm sorry, father, I don't think I came in right time. Good bye. - Jaime always knew when to leave, in order not to suffer from injures and decided not to tempt his fate this time. 

\- Just leave me, - muttered the man, hoping that Jaime knows nothing. 

Tywin poured himself some Bourbon.

Usually he didn't drink during the day and especially at work, but he just needed to relax and try to reconstruct what happened. He didn't talk to Catelyn in the morning, although it was probably worth doing.

"I need to work, need to work, forget this night," with these thoughts the man moved closer to the desk and opened his laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Tie clip in the form of a mockingbird became crimson and sticky with blood. This bird would never laugh. Cat would never feel his mint breath on her skin, she would never look in the eyes, burning with prudence, cunning and lust, would not see his sly smile. Did she pity him? Maybe once upon a time, many years ago, when they were only children, and Petyr haven't dirtied his hands in the blood. And now... now she doesn't. She spared no liars and traitors. 

 

...Cat had already been driven for an hour on a country road. Her driver decided to avoid a traffic jam, but took a wrong turn and they had to do a huge detour, because of which she might be late for a meeting of heads of corporations. But the woman didn't care she was just glad to spend an extra hour in the car, preparing for a meeting with these hypocrites. 

Catelyn, pretending to have some work there, knew what would actually be happening outside the hotel within seven days. It would be a real court, and the chief judge, of course, would be she - Catelyn Stark. 

Looking through the documents again and again, rereading the list of the attendees, Cat thought of those who might have been involved in the misfortunes in her family. Of course, a lot of people were profitable for the fall of house Stark, especially the Lannisters. When after the death of Jon Arryn, Robert, mayor of the city, had appointed Ned, not Tywin as his Deputy.

Catelyn could not forget the attempt on Bran's life, who was thrown from the window of an old water tower that stood in their garden. The consequences could have been terrible: the boy almost lost his legs and could be left a cripple for the entire life. The woman suspected that the boy saw something, something connected with the Lannisters, after all, that happened when the whole Baratheon-Lannister family stayed at their house. But according to Bran, he didn't remember anything, or rather (Cat had no doubt) didn't want to remember. 

In the beginning, Catelyn thought it was Tyrion, but given that Bran, even five years ago, was much stronger and higher than Tyrion, she rejected this idea. Another thing was that when Bran was lying in intensive care, new assassination attempt was committed. A man with a knife tried to stab the boy, but he didn't expect to see Cat at the bedside who prevented the murderer to carry out his plan. But Catelyn would wear scars on the left arm for the whole life. After the deep cuts she still could not fully bend or straighten the fingers. Tyrion was too smart to send a madman with a knife, he likely would have used poison or killer. 

Cat thought that such a rash act could only be done by a woman, quick-tempered and violent, willing to do anything just to reach her aim. Or a man, passionately and devotedly in love with this woman, that brought Catelyn to think about the involvement of the "golden twins" to the assassination of her son. But she had no evidence at all.

Although before Ned's death, he had ordered a book about the old houses of Westeros. At first, Cat didn't pay any attention, but the striking similarity of Cercei's children and Jaime and no drops of Baratheon's looks in all young offspring, induced woman to believe that Ned was killed because he knew too much, or at least suspected something.

But the car accident, where Eddard was killed was pre-planned, very well-researched action: all the cameras were turned off, a single patrol within a radius of 50 km, and no witnesses. It was more like Tywin or Tyrion, not like daffy Cersei and always funny Jaime. For Tywin the death of Ned had a lot of benefits. Tyrion could act only as killer, but knowing the relationships between father and son, Cat remained of the opinion that Tywin was acting alone. Cat was depressed by the lack of evidence and abundance of suspicion. However, it is the family of lions who was number one on her "to kill list". 

The woman also couldn't deny the benefit of Stannis. He was no less than Lannisters interested in getting the power. Before the death of Robert, he humbly remained the Executive director of family campaign. When Stannis finally took the post of chief director of Baratheon Industries, his secretary became a woman, notorious for her dark past. There were some rumors that she was the founder of a sect, which was closed after a series of ritual murders. But on the side of Catelyn again were only rumors and speculations. 

The woman wrote the number "two" in notepad and next to it the name of Stannis. 

The number "three" in a frightening notebook contained the name of Balon Greyjoy. After a protracted Civil war, their rebellion was not something unusual. And Ned dutifully went to stop it. Baylon will never forgive the fact that Eddard took his only son Theon to be his ward. A good excuse to take revenge, right? But too violent, although, given the likes of Balon, Cat was grateful that her children were alive and healthy. 

Catelyn also had another version - the most far-fetched in her opinion, but she put the number 4 in her notebook. Daenerys Targaryen had recently took the post of chief director in the campaign of her father. A young, attractive girl, surrounded by a faithful people, why did she wanted it? The only reason that could find Cat - revenge. The girl could inherit some maniacal tendencies of her father and brother. It is unlikely, of course, but Catelyn didn't have another variants. 

She was also looking forward to support of Petyr and Lisa who strongly promised to help her in this difficult case. Petyr had even supplied woman with some interesting information that Cat was just about to look through when the driver said, relieved that they had arrived. 

==============

Catelyn was spinning in front of the mirror, buttoning earrings. For the first dinner she chose a black, form-fitting evening dress. Her loose fiery hair cascading down bare shoulders and back. Bright red lipstick emphasized the blueness of her eyes. "Let the game begin" - satisfactory said Cat, picked up blue-black clutch and walked out of the room towards the restaurant. 

Cat decided to start with the end of the list, and this evening she will fully dedicate to Daenerys Targaryen. 

After a gourmet dinner the guests were asked to go into the great hall and enjoy expensive champagne, classical music and, of course, each other's company. 

Catelyn didn't immediately go to the girl, she decided to wait for the moment when there will be less people, or at least, they will be too drunk to watch. Cat noticed her uncle, who decided to cheer his beloved niece. He appeared with Edmure about what Catelyn was happy. 

\- Uncle! Edmure! How I've missed you! - joyfully said the woman, forgetting about all the attendees. 

\- Cat, my love, hey, how are you? - began to question her in his slightly hoarse voice Brynden Tully. 

\- Sister, I'm glad you've came, - said Edmar and impulsively hugged Catelyn. 

\- I didn't have a choice, it is my duty. 

\- Yes, family, duty, honour, how we could manage without them? - laughed Brynden, he managed to take a couple of glasses of delicious pomegranate wine, and his evening already was nice. 

\- My faithful companions for the last few years - picked up her uncle's joke Catelyn, - Edmure, how about you? How do you feel in the role of chief director?  
\- Well, sister, with the help of our uncle just magical - good-naturedly smiled Edmure, - And how are my favorite nephews? I haven't seen them for so long, maybe we should meet sometime? Come to us, when there is free time. 

\- Yeah, exactly, come, - picked up the thread of the conversation the Black Fish. 

\- I will, thank you for the invitation. Oh look, it seems the fireworks is beginning, let's go and look? - Cat noticed that the guests reached for the exit to the terrace, and decided that this is a great opportunity to talk to the Targaryen girl. 

\- Again, these entertainment for the rich and stupid,- growled Brynden - well, what's the reason to start the fireworks on the first night?l

\- Maybe the hotel owner was very pleased to host such important guests - laughed Edmure, offering his hand to Catelyn and heading towards the crowd on the terrace. 

Already on the street, Cat noticed the silver haired Daenerys standing on the arm of her first counselor - Jorah Mormont. Catelyn didn't like this man who many years ago was sued by Ned for passing illegal sale and smuggling. He framed her husband, turning semi-legal trade on the black market, then left the country and lived for a long time in Free cities. It seems that it happened due to the fact that Jorah Mormont freed criminals for a big sum, instead of giving them to the Watch. But now he's downright blooms. She didn't like this man despite the close and trusting relationship with his sister, who was delayed and was supposed to arrive the next morning.

Mormont didn't leave his boss, making Catelyn more and more annoyed, but he finally left and the woman quietly moving away from her relatives, went to the lonely standing girl. 

\- Lovely evening, isn't it? - Cat was the first to start a conversation. The girl turned and, softly smiling answered in sonorous, but a little shy voice, unbecoming the head of such Corporation:

\- Yes, fine, Mrs. Stark, isn't it?

\- Oh, yes, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, - she smiled warmly. - Catelyn Stark, and you are Daenerys Targaryen?

\- Deny, - the girl smiled in response and held out a pale hand for a handshake. Her purple eyes glowed with distrust and caution. She appeared to be a frightened wolf (Cat corrected herself: a frightened dragon) than a confident and independent girl. 

\- Very nice Deny, I have heard a lot about you. 

\- Really?- the girl hesitated awkwardly, choosing the right words. - And what did they say about me?

\- They say that your charity foundation knows no bounds that you have visited orphan's houses, and your monthly investment exceeds the annual investment of Margaery Tyrell, and she is a famous personality in charity assignment. 

\- Weird... - thoughtfully handed Daenerys, looking somewhere to the side. 

\- What is weird? - Cat couldn't hide the note of surprise in her voice. 

\- Everything you said about me is true - sadly chuckled the girl. Usually, we, Targaryens, are humiliated and bullied, but your information is absolutely correct, and I can gladly confirm every word. 

\- I'm happy I wasn't misinformed about your identity, because there is nothing worse than to be disappointed in such a beautiful young lady like you, - Cat was glad that it all turned out to be true, because information on the identity of Daenerys was given her by Petyr, and although she knew about his excellent network of spies, she didn't trust him completely. 

Deny blushed, she was obviously very pleased with a nice compliment: "Thank you, Mrs. Stark, I am very glad to hear from you such a flattering words." She looked so young and defenseless that Cat knew immediately that this girl wasn't involved, she didn't want to torture her further. Targaryen wasn't adopted by any insidious features of her relatives. Though appearances can be deceiving, Cat was well versed in the people, all the emotions of girl were written on her face, she was very sweet and kind, and perhaps with a good mentor could be a decent head of Targaryen-Incorporated, but she was too soft and naive for that. Bidding goodbye to Daenerys, Catelyn went to search her number three on the "to kill list".


	4. Chapter 4

All morning Catelyn was sitting on the balcony, slowly sipping a big cup of coffee. She decided not to go down to breakfast, she didn't want to see all these faces, and with her friends and family she could communicate in a more pleasant environment.

Cat was twisting notebook in her hands. Only three numbers were left on her list. But today she planned to leave only one, the most dangerous, the most powerful, the one that so attracted her and at the same time she wanted to escape and run as far as possible. 

Time inexorably marched forward, and Catelyn had to get up from armchair and go to the morning meeting. Going down the huge marble staircase, the woman came into the conference room. In the middle of the room was a huge table, around it were chairs for the number of guests. They stood in a circle so that nobody was sitting at the head of the table. Cat didn't like when someone has identified themselves among equals, though in secret she believed that this was actually a meeting of three campaigns. 

Going further into the room, the woman noticed that before each place there were name cards. Dissatisfactory grunting, Cat has found her place between Tywin Lannister and Brinden Tully.

Crumply greeting with her uncle, Catelyn sat down in her place and took out the necessary folders, looking around. Asha and Theon Greyjoy were already sitting in their seats without a father. On further consideration, the woman noticed that the only people missing were Balon, Tywin and Olenna. After a few minutes the missing members entered the room through the massive oak doors. Olenna was holding Tywin's arm and he brought her to her chair and helped to sit up. 

Lannister himself gracefully going around the table, smiled when he saw his card next to Cat. Despite the fact that these days they never talked to each other, between them formed some kind of mutual understanding and respect that at the same time was pleasing and upsetting. 

Baylon, swaying a bit, collapsed on the chair between his children. Cat immediately noticed something strange in his manner , he always seemed a little tipsy. The movements of the man were incoherent and impulsive. The woman began to suspect that the elder Greyjoy had some problems with his head, and judging by the calm reaction of his offspring, it lasted for a long time. 

Waiting for the meeting to start, Cat boldly crossed out the number "three" from her list, the old man Greyjoy was too old, senile and stupid to be pulling this off, she didn't even need to talk to him to understand everything. There only remained the two most strong opponents: Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon, Catelyn decided to leave them for dessert. 

The meeting was dull as usual, everybody sat sagely, implying that they are all sharks of the business but they did a favor and came here to amuse you, slaves. The only one who did not hide their contempt, were the Black fish and Oberyn Martell. They yawned openly, occasionally rocking in their chairs and spinning a card with the name in hand. Oberyn in the end was distracted by his young wife-secretary, and Brinden plunged in deep meditation. 

The whole day was spent in meetings and breaks. Finally unable to bear the stuffiness of the room, Catelyn went to the back yard, which, in her opinion, was supposed to be empty. But she, unfortunately for her lonely nature, and fortunately for her internal judge, met Stannis. 

\- Also trying to save from the hassles of the premises? - ambiguously began Stannis, turning towards Cat, and softening his rough features with restrained smile. 

\- You could say that, - replied Cat absolutely even voice, not betraying the satisfaction that she felt from meeting Baratheon without his faithful assistant and deputy.

\- Do you often escape like this? - Stannis continued, as if not hearing her answer. 

\- Sometimes, we have nearby a beautiful park where my husband often went to think. Now I go there. 

\- Your husband was a man of great honor and dignity. It is a pity that he died so early. 

\- Yes, very sorry, - with a hint of sadness replied Cat, - Mr. Baratheon, and do you consider yourself a man of honor?

\- Me? Myself? - for what seemed like surprise swept over the grim face, but no, it seemed. - I think if I was a man of honor or not, they will say after my death, but for now, I have no right to judge myself. 

\- Do you have something to judge? - Cat tensed, she felt that the answer was somewhere near, but was afraid to startle suddenly too honest Stannis. 

\- I hope not, but I could. After the death of my brother, I didn't qualify for mayor, and even I was chosen the Chief Director by majority vote, although, you know, I could. After our meeting with your husband, I realized a lot and had almost made the biggest mistake of my life. But God has guided me on the right path, so I hope I will be rewarded in heaven. 

Catelyn didn't understand at first about what the meeting sayid Stannis, but then the facts and evidence crashed down on her head. The woman realized that Baratheon also knew the truth about Cersei's children, as knew Jon Arryn and Ned, for which they've paid with their lives. But why is Stannis still alive? He might have framed his friends, or just it was decided not to touch him as the last representative of the house Baratheon. 

Quickly saying goodbye to a frighteningly devout man, Catelyn hurried to take her place in the hall. Till the end of the day she couldn't think about anything else. The woman realized that Stannis with his honour, moral principles and standards and a sincere devotion to his God never would do such a crime. They left him alive in order to kill. 

Minus one name in the black list. There is remained only one. Cat tried to delay the time from this difficult and dangerous conversation, but there was no time to wait. 

Late evening, sitting on the favorite terrace, Cat mindlessly perused the materials discarded by Petyr. Today it had evidence that Jon Arryn was poisoned by the Lannisters. Everything was as clear as summer sky, but it wasn't enough for Catelyn to expose the Main Lion. 

Suddenly her phone vibrated and blinked. Cat unlocked smartphone and read the message from Baelish. It contained some video. The message was marked as urgent, and that meant only one thing-the game is almost complete. 

The video was made in some underground parking. There were two men, who kept talking. Looking closer, Cat noticed that one of the men is Lancel Lannister, and the other Hallen - personal Ned's driver. In the video Lancel after a few minutes of conversation gave the bundle into the hands of Halen, he deploying it and counting the money, shook hands with Lancel and left. Then the video ended. 

Cat couldn't believe her eyes. It turned out that Tywin sent his nephew to bribe the driver! Catelyn once again viewed the recording from the surveillance camera and came across an interesting detail: Halen didn't have a tattoo. The woman knew exactly that the driver had a tattoo of a horse on the arm, which slightly peeked from the white collar of his shirt. But on this record there wasn't even a hint of it. Cat also was concerned that the date, which is normally is in the corner of the video surveillance was absent. It seemed that it was just erased. Well, the fact that the nephew of Tywin went to the bribery had already been above suspicion. 

Cat had a look through the documents and photos sent before, they all with one voice declared that the Lannisters are the originators of all troubles and misfortunes of the Stark family. But it seemed strange for Cat, maybe the fact that everything was so perfect, so well formed into a single image. 

Suspicion is the worst feeling in relation to the native people, but there was it Catelyn felt every fiber of her being. She began to guess that Petyr specially slipped her false data to push with the Lannisters. Cat also realized that if she povided on his fishing rod, then the consequences would be irreversible. Probably there would have started the second Civil war, which would've involved her children, and who knows, if they would have remained alive and healthy. In this situation, Catelyn saw no other choice but to go to Tywin. 

The woman ran down the stairs, jumping over two and three steps at a time. In her head spinning a thousand thoughts, her soul experienced a thousand feelings. Catelyn didn't fully understand what she was doing, but knew exactly that was the best option.

Cat stopped in front of the door of the sacred room. Everything inside her was torn apart by insecurities and doubts, but she pulled herself together and knocked. After a few agonizing seconds, the door opened and Tywin went out to meet her in a towel wrapped around the hips. He obviously was taking a shower and didn't have enough time to change clothes, but Catelyn couldn't resist a joke in his direction.

\- Tywin, I certainly understand that you can't forget that night, but I came to you to discuss another case. Man, as if waking from his thoughts, without any words let Cat in the room. 

\- Come in, sit down. I'll just dress up and come, - his voice was obvious discontent. One look at his intense cheekbones was enough for Catelyn to understand that it was not the right time to come, but Tywin didn't send her to hell, but allowed to pass. So he also has some business. 

Back in his cashmere sweater and dark jeans, Lannister sat across from Cat in a massive armchair. 

\- And what do you want, Mrs. Stark?

\- I wanted to talk about the death of my husband. 

\- I also wanted to talk to you about it, well, ladies first, - in every-day tone said Tywin, sitting back in his chair.

Catelyn, saying nothing, just gave the man the phone and turned on the video. After a few seconds of browsing Cat noticed how the Lannister's jaw visibly clenched, his face distorted anger, he is clearly barely restrained so as not to kick the desk or throw the phone out of the window. 

\- Where did this come from? - in dangerously calm tone asked Tywin. 

\- I was sent this as a proof that you killed Ned. 

"Me?!" - Tywin stood up from his chair, coming closer to Catelyn. Now he towered over her, like a lion above prey. - So you want to say that I killed Eddard Stark?

\- No! I know it's not you, but...

\- But what? What do you want from me, woman?

\- I want to talk to you, our campaigns are pushed to start another war. 

\- Now you're saying it's not you who wants to do it? Yes? - Tywin walked across the room, and, taking up his phone, gave it to Catelyn, and also showed a video. While watching Cat couldn't keep angry-surprised breath. The record showed Catelyn, herself, told about the Cersei and Jaime's incest, threatening to leak that video to the network and thereby to take revenge for her husband. 

\- Well, what do you say, fighter for justice and fairness? - Tywin could not contain irritated half-smile. 

\- It's not me, - all she was able to squeeze out, with each passing second understanding more and more clearly that she was betrayed. 

\- It's not you? And how can you prove it? - Lannister was ready to throw Catelyn in the window, but surprisingly restrained himself. 

Silently, the woman raised her left hand and showed the scars cross her palm and fingers up and down. Tywin watched the video again and, realizing that the woman is not lying, sat wearily back in the chair. 

\- I suppose it's really fake, but then who could have done it?

\- Littlefinger, - Cat couldn't name him anything but this, for her he was Littlefinger - sneaky, cunning traitor who, without batting an eye, killed all their friendship, only to gain status and money. 

\- Baelish? How do you know?

\- He supplied me with the information, all it talked about the fact that your family, particularly you set my husband's death and poisoned Jon Arryn. 

\- He worked for me. And also provided me with information about different people, but this video was sent from an unknown number. 

\- Petyr is smart enough to not be substituted for such small things, but he didn't think that I will go to you after watching the video. I think the plan was that I had to resort to him and thank for the provided help. And then, he would've killed me. 

\- And your sister? Is she involved in this?

\- Lisa? Oh, no, of course not, though... - she wasn't sure of anything.

Tywin if guessed her thoughts.

\- You don't think that she poisoned Arryn?

\- No, no, but, you know, it's possible. I know that Lisa is very much in love with Petyr, I think he manipulated her through her feelings. 

\- So your sister could poison her husband?

\- Yes, she might. 

\- But why is Baelish? He wants to destroy the two largest campaign to become the head of Winterfell or what? Maybe he wanted you?

\- In what sense? - Cat got distracted from her thoughts and looked at Tywin, who leaned forward a bit. 

\- Maybe - Lannister twitched his mouth into a smile - he wants you as his woman, he interferes with the Stark. To kill him he needs to know everything. Petyr gathers information, learns about the Stark with Stannis and Arryn. Perhaps he had a plan to control the entire country, and it connects your sister. Then when it was done, Baelish, reveling in his superiority, decides that he is almighty and takes actions. Most likely, he later decided to give up on you. 

\- Yes... - thoughtfully handed Catelyn, perhaps you're right...

The woman rose and went out onto the balcony - she just needed now fresh air. Tywin immediately followed her.

\- Catelyn, I think that we all know will easily ruin all of his plans, I will help you to get justice. 

Cat turned around and met the icy green gaze of Tywin. He was standing so close, too close... So that she could feel his heavy, hot breath on her face. Without thinking about, they both reached for each other. The hands of men dropped to her thin waist , she embraced his neck. And when their lips almost touched... somebody knocked into the door.


End file.
